Dipper's First Love
by GrojBand 5ever
Summary: Dipper and Mabel meet a figure from the past they thought they would never see again! While they hang out a secret is revealed... Wendy wasn't Dipper's first love? Did he really like Wendy?... Or was he just using her to forget his true love? Read to find out! Rated T, just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new series and this is my first time writing a fanfic. This idea kept me up 'til midnight when I finally decided to write it down. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 1: Here Again**

**Gravity Falls Fanfic**

**Title: Dipper's First Love**

**Dipper's Pov**

Here I am again, the Mystery Shack. After last summer and all of its memories, me and Mabel had to go back home and back to school. It sucks, but I sure am glad to be back. Mabel's off hanging with Candy and Grenda somewhere, so I'm alone for now. Soos is working as usual, Gruncle Stan is shaking every ounce of cash out of customers and Wendy is reading on the job. Not much has changed. Except that I'm 13 now, I no longer have a crush on Wendy, Soos got a girlfriend and Robby and Wendy made up. I'm writing this down in the journal, when suddenly…

"Dipper! Come get back to work! A tour bus is approaching!" Yelled Stan

"Coming, Gruncle Stan!" I yelled back, hiding the journal in its usual spot.

I went down and got to work. I really didn't want to, but I needed somewhere to stay and this was Stan's condition. Whatever, I was just doing my job when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around to see…

"…!?" I couldn't even speak.

It was a girl who looked to be around my age. She was gorgeous. She had long caramel brown hair with red streaks that cascaded down her back to end at her hips. She had it styled with bangs but let it flow loosely. She wore a baggy light blue T-shirt with boot-cut jeans and white sneakers. She was pretty pale and had lots of freckles that spread across her nose. She had brown eyes and she appeared to be blushing a bit. She didn't speak.

"U-um, how can I help you miss?' I asked nervously.

She turned away a bit, then spoke in the most adorable voice.

"D-do you sell maps of Gravity Falls and post cards?" She asked, then she turned back to look at me.

"Of course, right here." I moved a bit to reveal that they were right behind me. She smiled shyly and began looking through them. She picked up a map and a post card then headed to the cash. I couldn't stop looking at her. She bought them and left. I felt a twinge in my chest, I had never felt that sort of thing before. I shook it off and went back to work, but I felt empty through the rest of the day.

*At the end of the day*

When Gruncle Stan called quitin' time I was really relieved. I went straight to the park with Mabel to unwind.

"Alright bro, spill the beans. What's wrong? You've been acting weird all day." She said.

"M-me? I'm not acting weird…" I said. She didn't look convinced.

"Come on bro, you can't hide anything from me. Spill." She said.

And so I did, I told her everything. She listened carefully.

"And that's it, what do I do? What's this feeling in my chest?" I asked

"Your in love!" She concluded. I sat upright and stared at her, pressing her to continue since I was not convinced. "You must have fallen in love at first sight! Awwwwww!" She practically squeeled.

"I don't think it's love, Mabel. I don't know anything about her." I said.

"It's totally possible, though! Don't push away the thought just yet, I'll find a way to convince you!" She said confidently. Just then…

_***SCREAM!***_

We heard an ear-piercing scream. It was a scream of pure terror. We couldn't help but run in the direction of the scream. It lead us to a dark alley. We saw shadows. One that looked like an adult guy, the other that looked like a little girl. We walked towards it and heard the sound of crying. We peeked past the side of the wall to see…

"This is your last chance, don't mess it up." Came the deep bellowing voice of the man.

"I-I won't! I promise! Y-you won't be disappointed, boss!" Came the all too familiar voice of the girl. It was clear. That voice belonged to the beautiful girl I saw at the mystery shack.

"You better not, or your out of the job." The man bellowed.

"Y-you have my word, sir!" She said, fear causing her adorable voice to crack.

"Good." Said the man before disappearing into thin air.

As soon as he left, the girl fell to her knees and started crying softly. She was obviously scared. There was something about the way he spoke that provoked the interest of the Pines twins. They approached the girl silently and slowly. Before Mabel broke into a run. She ran up to her and gave her a big hug. The girl looked really surprised and shook Mabel away. She got to her feet and faced us.

"Y-your the dude from the Mystery Shack!" She said.

"That's right. Now, what was up with that guy from before?" I asked.

"Er…" She started.

"Not here, tell us at our place." Mabel said quickly.

***End of Chapter 1***

**A/N:**

**That was part 1 of a new series I'm working on. Wendy isn't Dipper's first love!? More on the way! Stay awesome dudes! Be back with a new chapter a.s.a.p.!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Memories

Gravity Falls Fanfic

Title: Dipper's First Love

No One's Pov

The Pines twins half dragged half led the mysterious girl back to the Mystery Shack. They all ran in, ran up the stairs, went into the bedroom and locked the door.

Mabel's Pov

We successfully brought her to the Mystery Shack. After locking the door I immediately turned to her, awaiting answers. She sighed softly and turned to the window. She started to speak slowly.

"That man… Is something like my boss." She started.

"Something like?" Dipper made air-quotes around something. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"I-I really can't say…" she answered.

"Come on! Spill the beans!" I pressed. I was not letting this go anytime soon.

"I-I'm sorry… I really can't say." She stammered.

"Mabel, if she can't say she can't say. She probably doesn't trust two complete strangers." Dipper stated. The girl turned to face us. For the first time, I saw braces glint in her mouth, like mine. Dipper seems to have taken notice as well.

"You two aren't strangers." She said.

"What do you mean? We just met today." I said.

"I mean, we've met before, don't you remember me?" She asked, looking kind of hurt.

"Can't say I do, how about you Dip?" I asked. He just shook his head.

"Wha-! How can I get you to remember…" She asked herself. A moment of silence passed. Until she sprung up.

"I've got it!" She cried. She cleared her throat and started talking like a little kid. "Mabel, Dipper? W-will you guys come to my pwace with me?" She asked. Dipper seemed to jump.

Dipper's Pov

She just said a simple sentence. But that simple sentence was practically my childhood friend's catch-phrase. I instantly knew who she was.

"Katie!?" I said, bewildered.

"Yay! You remembered me!" She jumped for joy.

"No. Way. Katie!?" Mabel cried, just as bewildered as me. Mabel and Katie ran to hug each other. They hugged for a moment before pulling me into a group-hug. We were all laughing and wrestling. When suddenly…

"What the heck is going on in here!?" Yelled Gruncle Stan trying to open the door. I opened the door to see Gruncle Stan. He looks surprised to see Katie here.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"This is a childhood friend of ours, from the city!" I answered.

"N-not anymore." She interrupted.

Mabel's Pov

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"M-my parents… have forsaken me." She answered.

"What does forsaken mean?" I asked.

"It means abandoned." Dipper said. "I'm so sorry, Katie." He apologized.

"Sorry, kid." Even Gruncle Stan apologized.

"Where are you staying, then?" I asked.

"…." She stayed silent. Her silence obviously meant nowhere. I felt really sorry for her.

"Hey kid, why don't you stay here with us?" Offered Gruncle Stan.

"For real!?" She asked

"Of course!" He assured "But there is a price to pay."

"Anything! Just tell me what it is!" She pleaded.

"You have to work at the Mystery Shack!" He said.

"Deal!" She said. They shook hands.

*End of Chapter 2*

I hope you noticed that I named the "Mystery Girl" as you guys call her in the reviews! I think that's a really cool name! I'm gonna use that, hope you dudes don't mind! I also noticed that a lot of you wish to meet Soos' girlfriend? I promise she'll appear in Chapter 4 at the latest!

Stay awesome, dudes! Be back with a new Chapter a.s.a.p.!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New lifestyle

Dipper's First Love

Katie's Pov

I just moved in with my two best childhood friends, and things couldn't be going better! It's amazing that get to see them again! There's one thing that's new though. Every time I see Dipper my heart starts pounding. I'm going to talk about it with Mabel. Maybe she'll know what's happening…

"Um, Mabel?" I called.

"What's up, Katie?" She asked, a friendly smile on her face.

"I need to talk to you for a sec." I said.

"Gotcha! Come with me and we'll talk, 'kay?" She asked.

"Alright." I answered. She led me back to our room. Dipper was still working so we could talk alone.

"What's up Katie? Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I just have a bit of a problem..." I answered.

"Tell Mabel all about it." She said calmly. I told her about my heart pounding when I saw Dipper. She looked bewildered and, strangely, a bit happy.

"No. Way." She said.

"Yeah, way. What do you think is happening?" I asked. She squeeled.

"Your in love with him!" She said.

"Me? In love with Dipper?" I asked.

(It does make sense, I think that's it!) I thought to myself.

"Mabel! Your a genius!" I said.

"Tell me something I don't know." She said sarcastically.

"But, what now? Do I tell him?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Not yet, wait until the time is just right." She said. I thanked her and we went back to work.

*After work*

We all went to the park. It was super nice out. Then I saw it. He was signaling me to come. Now. I broke into a cold sweat.

"Now?" I mouthed in his direction. He nodded.

"Whatcha doin', Katie? Your spacing out." Mabel said. Dipper looked at me in concern.

"Uh, I've got something I need to do, but totally forgot. I'll see you guys back at the Shack, okay?" I said. They nodded and headed back. I sighed in relief, and headed towards my boss.

"Did you tell them?" He asked.

"No, I told you I wouldn't mess up this time. It's just a bit harder since we know each other." I said, without emotion.

"Fine, just recruit them." He said indifferently. I nodded… and turned into my half new half normal form. A vampire.

*End of Chapter 3*

Sorry that I left it at that without explanation, dudes! Also sorry Soos' girlfriend isn't in this chapter. She will appear, just wait! Also sorry this chapter is kinda short.

Stay cool dudes! I'll be back with a new chapter a.s.a.p. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Soos' Love and One Katie's fears EXPOSED

Dipper's First Love

Soos' Pov

It's been awhile since the dudes came back without their new friend. I'm gettin' kinda worried. So are the dudes.

"Soos, sweetie? Where are you?" Asked the most beautiful girl ever.

"In here, Angel!" I called. She walked in. Sh was pretty tall. She had medium length black hair that she left natural. She had black eyes and pale skin. She also had a younger sister. Her little sister's name is Candy. This, is Angel. Yes, that is her name and not a cute pet-name I created for her. She was way perfect and actually agreed to be my girlfriend.

"I brought Candy along, she wanted to see Mabel." She said as they both entered.

"What's up, Party Gurl?" Candy said to Mabel as she entered. Mabel brought her up to her room, and I spent some personal time with Angel. A sentence which here means that Soos and Angel made-out.

Katie's Pov

I finally came back to the Shack after being scolded by Reiner for an hour. -If your wondering, Reiner is the man with the deep bellowing voice from before- He can be so annoying. I had to make Dipper a vampire so that he would become a new recruit. Then Reiner suggested both of them. I didn't object so I guess he thought I agreed. I didn't mind.

"Katie! Where were you!?" Dipper cried as soon as I walked in. I didn't say anything, mostly because I can't keep this kind of secret to save my life. I just sat on the armrest of the sofa while Stan turned on the tv. We all sat down to watch.

"Hello and welcome to the evening news." Said Sandra, the reporter. The camera showed dead bodies. It wasn't enough to make me hurl, but pretty damn close.

"These are all victims of a murderer. There is no evidence left behind nor are there sightings. If you somehow catch the culprit, report to the police at once. And now, watch the footage of these autopsies!" She said. They showed the footage of the autopsies. That was enough to make me hurl. For those of you wondering, yes, I am weak at the sight of blood and exposed guts. I'm a vampire to top it off, it sucks. I ran out of the room to puke.

Dipper's Pov

I wonder why she dashed off like that. This is actually really interesting, is she afraid of blood or something? I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Y-yeah?" She called weakly.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Y-yeah… I'm okay." She said. I heard her cough. Se seemed to be puking.

"Can I come in? You sound like your puking." I asked. A moment of silence passed.

"… Alright…" she said. I walked in to see her brushing her teeth furiously. I was right. She had been puking.

"Are you okay? Why did you run off like that?" I asked.

"…. No reason…." She answered. I pressed her again.

"Come on, trust me." I said gently.

"…. I felt sick. I'm weak at the sight of blood, and exposed guts make me sick." She said. She looked kind of disappointed when she said it. She finished brushing her teeth and was about to exit when…

*TRIP*

She tripped over et shoelaces. I tried to catch her… and epically failed. I ended up falling with her. She was on top of me with her eyes shut tight.

Katie's Pov

I tripped over my shoelaces, I almost never tie them, and was about to fall when…

(Huh? It doesn't… hurt?) I thought. I timidly opened my eyes to see Dipper. Right there underneath me.

*End of Chapter 4*

A/N:

Dudes! I read some of your reviews, I love love love them! Keep writing them, they inspire me to keep writing! In the next update, there will be a special surprise! I read one of the reviews, it really surprised me! Basically, they were writing a fanfic about Gravity Falls too ad were saying how Dipper always falls in love with a "Sue" type person. They made me really happy by saying they would base that character on Katie! It made suuuuper happy! Mini-Surprise time! Katie is a character based on me! I am Katie! We are almost exactly the same! The only diff is her hair, hers is a bit shorter!

Stay awesome dudes! Be back with a new chapter a.s.a.p.! Don't forget to like and review!


	5. Wanna be on Dipper's First Love?

FA/N: Yo dudes! Wanna be on Dipper's First Love? Just fill out this application! I'll see what I can do about adding you and we'll see some new people in Chapter 5!:

Name:

Nickname(s):

Age:

Stereotype:

Sexuality:

ABOUT YOU:

Personality:

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths (Limit of 3):

Weaknesses (At least 2):

Hobbies:

Allergies:

Medical Conditions (Asthmatic, Insomnia... etc):

APPEARANCE:

Physique/Build (Athletic, Lean Skinny...):

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Skin Color:

Eye Color:

Marks? (Freckles, Beauty Marks, Tattoos...):

Everyday Clothes:

Swimwear:

Pajamas:

Jewelry/Accessories:

[PERSONAL DETAILS]

Who would be their friends?:

Who would be their enemies?:

{Optional}: Single?

{Optional}: If single, who/ what type of person would they crush on?:

Good luck, dudes!

I'll be back with a new chapter a.s.a.p.!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The new chick in town

Katie's Pov

(He saved me. I hope I didn't hurt him…) I thought.

"Uh…." He started.

"I-I! I'm so so sorry! A-are you okay?" I asked in a panic. Who wouldn't panic with someone's face so close to yours!

"Y-yeah. You?" He asked back.

"Yeah." I said. I then got up in a hurry. He followed. We went back to our room where Mabel was waiting.

"Guys! Check this out!" She said excitedly. She then showed us what looked like an article on some boy band.

"~Unity~ is playing the Mystery Shack!?" I said in surprise. She nodded eagerly.

"I booked them myself! Randy formally accepted and the rest loved the idea!" She said happily.

"Randy…. Is he the frontman?" I asked. She nodded.

"Ugh, boy bands. Why don't we get to bed." Dipper said. He obviously wasn't a fan of Unity.

*The Next Day*

(Ugh, this has got to be the most boring part of my day.) I thought to myself. This one tourist couldn't decide between two identical t-shirts. IDENTICAL! For crying out loud if it's so hard to decide, buy both! He finally decided and headed for the cash. I checked the clock.

(Shit! They'll be here any minute!) I thought. Unity was supposed to be here soon. And I was still working. That's when I saw a really nice looking girl in the back.

She was skinny, but seemed strong. She had scarlet red hair which se wore in a messy ponytail, a mesh of it covering her left eye. She wore a punk belly shirt, a mini-skirt, grey leggings and black fur boots with hints of gold. I walked up to her, since we had to close momentarily.

"E-excuse me, miss? We have to close for a bit…" I said. She turned to face me. I then saw she had really pretty tree-green eyes.

"Alright. But, I couldn't help noticing this -Help Wanted- sign?" She said. I handed her an application for the job which all of us were forced to keep on our person.

"I'm Katie, nice to meet you!" I said enthusiastically.

"I'm North, though my friends call me Moody and Sick Chick." She said coolly.

"I think I'll stick to North, I'll see you later then." I said. She nodded and walked out. I then started preparing the mini-stage for the performance. That's when they arrived. Unity. They were here! Randy the front-man and guitarist, Luke the bassist, Kyle the key man, and Phill the drummer. They were perfect! I showed them to they're sorta dressing room where they immediately sat down.

"I-is there anything I can get for you guys?" I asked.

"Soda?" Randy suggested. I nodded and went to get some.

"I hope orange is okay." I said.

*End Of Chapter*

Dudes! Hi again! So many updates in one day! Lucky ducks! I hope you noticed the new girl! I really think she'll grow to be best friends with Katie, just a thought though. Anyways, Stay cool, dudes! Don't forget to like and review! Here comes the brofist! Peace!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

She's Cool Like That

Katie's Pov

As soon as I walk in with the sodas, they all grab one and chug it. I find it pretty weird, but I just leave. I walk away when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see…

"North!? What are you doing back here!?" I asked. She smiled.

"Stan gave me the job!" She said, smiling.

"Whoa, that was fast!" I said. We both smiled and laughed. That's when we heard it.

"CALL 911! CALL 911! WE NEED A FUCKING AMBULANCE RIGHT NOW!" It was the frantic voice of Phill, the drummer from Unity.

"C-calm down! What's wrong!?" I asked. North tried to calm him down.

"I-it's Randy! H-he drank the soda, and is having a reaction!" He stammered. My jaw hung down.

"D-does he have any allergies!?" I asked, failing to keep calm.

"Y-yes, oranges. Natural and artificial." He said. I gasped.

"Call 911, I'll see if he has anything for his allergies." I said, calmly but a bit panicky. They both nodded and ran to the phone. I ran into the dressing room. He did have something. A single shot that should improve his breathing until the ambulance arrived. I shot it into his arm. He gasped for air and turned slightly less blue. The ambulance arrived shortly after that. And took him away.

"I-it's all my fault…." I couldn't help saying. North patted me on the shoulder.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know." She said reassuringly. I smiled.

"Well, looks like this gig will have to be canceled." Said Phill, looking somewhat disappointed.

"Unless we can find a new singer and guitarist on such short notice…." Said Luke, the bassist of Unity. I sprung up a bit.

"Er, I sing… a bit." I said.

"Whoa! That's the understatement of the year! I've heard you sing way back, you were amazing! You must be even better now!" Dipper said. The members of Unity looked at me hopefully.

"Well?" They asked.

"A-alright, but I'm still rusty on guitar." I said, looking down. Everyone started to cheer. I blushed, not really liking all the attention. They handed me Randy's guitar and I played a bit.

"You'll do perfect! Alright, let's get a bit of practice in. To help Katie." Phill said. They all looked grateful.

*After Practice, On Stage*

I looked out into the audience, there were so many people! And then, Soos introduced us.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a quick announcement before the show. We here at the Mystery Shack are sad to announce that Randy will not be here tonight, he will be replace by her." He said. Half the audience got up and left, half of the others booed. I felt my heart sink. A warm liquid was ready to spill from my eyes. Until I looked over at Luke, who gave a reassuring nod. I looked at North in the audience, she gave a supportive wink. I smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Gravity Falls! We are Unity!" I said "This is a song, we like to call, wondering!"

"Wondering" By Good Charlotte

~1-2-3-4!

If you want me to wait,

I will wait for you

If you tell me to stay,

I would stay right through

If you don't wanna say

Anything at all

I'm happy wondering, go!

Ever since I was a young man

I never was a fun man

I never had a plan

And no security

Then ever since I met you

I never could forget you

I only want to get you

Right here next to me

'Cause everybody

(Oh Whoa!)

Needs someone that they can trust and…

Your somebody

(Oh Whoa!)

That I found just in time

If you want me to wait,

I will wait for you

If you tell me to stay,

I would stay right through

If you don't wanna say,

Anything at all

I'm happy wondering

Now my life is changing

It's always rearranging

It's always getting stranger then I thought it ever could

Ever since I found you

I wanna be around you

I want to get to the point that I need you

'Cause everybody

(Oh Whoa!)

Needs someone that they can trust and…

Your somebody

(Oh Whoa!)

That I found just in time

If you want me to wait,

I will wait for you

If you tell me to stay,

I would stay right through

If you don't wanna say,

Anything at all

I'm happy wondering

Go!

Don't tell me

The bad news

Don't tell me

Anything at all

Just tell me

That you need me

And stay right here with me

If you want me to wait,

I will wait for you

If you tell me to stay,

I would stay right through

If you don't wanna say,

Anything at all

I'm happy wondering

If you want me to wait,

I will wait for you

If you want me to stay,

I would stay right through

If you don't wanna say,

Anything at all

I'm happy wondering~

After we finished, we were showered in applause.

(Whew, I made it.) I thought as I took a bow.

"Katie! That was unreal!" North said as she climbed into the stage. I didn't even answer, I just hugged her. I felt tears fall down my cheeks. She pulled away and looked at me, concerned.

"Katie!? What's wrong!?" She asked.

"I-I, I'm just so relieved!" I said, still crying. Mabel and Dipper came up.

"Katie, why are you crying?" Mabel asked.

"She's relieved." North answered for me. Mabel then joined in the hug.

"Come on, Dipper! Get in on this!" Mabel cried over to Dipper. He just shook his head.

"No thanks, I'm good." He said.

"Oh come on." North said, forcefully pulling him into the hug. We were all laughing. I pulled away and returned Randy's guitar. Then we all went to chill at the Shack, to see…

*End of Chapter*

Yo, dudes! Really tired, so this chapter is kinda dry. Sorry 'bout that. I'll do better next chapter. Peace! Bro fist! Don't forget to like and review! Also, tell your friends! Bye


	8. NOT A CHAPTER

**A/N:**

**Hey dudes. I'm super super sorry about this, but I won't be updating for a while. I need fresh new material to work with and I'm hitting a writers block. Please. I'm begging you dudes. Post your ideas for your characters in reviews! Please! It will help me create a new chapter more then you might think! I'll consider all options, don't be afraid to criticize, even! I need reviews to help me with ideas!**

**Stay cool, dudes! Please, don't forget to like, follow and review! Send new character ideas! And tell your friends, too! Here comes the brofist. BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**My own worst enemy**

**Katie's Pov**

Ok, so, we're just walking to the living room to chill when I see HIM sitting there. I know him from way back. Robbie. That dude tormented me before we moved away. He made me feel like shit every time I saw him. And he's here. I glared at him, he looked back. Obviously not recognizing me. Gotta admit, I do look different. I got these brown colored contacts and had red streaks died into my hair. I'm never taking the contacts out.

"Hey, Robbie…" Dipper said unenthusiastically. He obviously didn't like Robbie much. That made two of us.

"Hey, squirt. Finished making that equation to make girls like you, yet?" He snickered. I felt so mad when he made fun of Dipper, couldn't help it. I felt heat rise to my cheeks, then Robbie studied me carefully. He then sprung up.

"I know you!" He said. I gulped.

(Shit, he recognized me!) I thought.

"Your the girl from that music video!" He said. I stared at him confused and tilted my head.

"Say what now?" I asked. He pulled out his phone to show me a video. It was of me singing with Unity. I froze on the spot.

(Someone taped that!?) I couldn't help thinking. I stared at the video in shock. Dipper, North and Mabel looked at me in concern.

"Hey are you alright?" Dipper asked. Everybody looked at me. I felt tears fall down my cheeks. I ran off to hide them, I was so embarrassed. I'd never sang in front of people before and now my singing was all over the internet! I ran out to hide my tears, I ran to lock myself in the bathroom.

**Dipper's Pov**

(Why did she run off like that? Isn't she happy?) I thought to myself. I ran after her leaving Mabel, North and Robbie back there confused. I knocked on the door and she didn't answer.

"Katie? It's me, what's wrong?" I asked. I heard her sniffle but she didn't say anything. She opened the door and I saw her eyes weren't actually brown. She must have been wearing colored contacts or something because, when she opened the door, her right eye was blue and her left eye was green. She tried to hide it, but, I had already seen them. I stared at her wide-eyed for awhile. Then she looked down.

"Your eyes are amazing…" I sighed in admiration. She looked at me wide-eyed.

"R-really?" She asked, tilting her head slightly so that the light reflected off of her eyes in a beautiful way. I was awe struck, so i just nodded. I felt my cheeks get warm, I was obviously blushing. She smiled and started walking off when….

***TRIP***

She tripped over her shoelaces. Again. And I tried to catch her. Again. And epically failed. AGAIN! Déjá vu to the point where I thought I had gone back in time. She ended up on top of me once again.

**Katie's Pov**

(I've really gotta stat tying my shoes….) I though as I lay on top of Dipper, wide eyed. I didn't move though. His face was right in front of mine. We were so close I thought our lips would touch. I blushed a bright shade of pink and started blurting nonsense, stammering the whole time.

"Uh…. I…. Um…." I started. Then Dipper spoke to break my babbling.

"C-can I ask you something?" He asked shakily. I nodded.

"Sure, a-ask away." I said.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked. My heart started thumping loudly.

"N-no…" I answered, I wasn't in a relationship. I would do anything to be in one with him, though. That's when Mabel's words came back to me.

(Ask him when the time is just right…) Her words played in my head in a loop.

"Um…. Th-there's something I nee-" My words were cut off by Dipper pressing his lips to mine.

***End of Chapter***

**Yo duuuuuuuudes! Random strike of INSPIRATION! I officially neeeeeed new characters, if I don't get any…. The series won't be able to go on :(. I need new material, maybe you dudes should create OCs? Just a thought. **


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Kisses!**

**Katie's Pov**

(H-he's kissing me!?) I thought. He pulled away smiling and I was blushing like crazy.

"W-wow…" I let that simple word escape. He smiled brightly.

"Think about that for a bit." He sat up, making me sit down in his lap.

"O-ok." I said. I stood up followed by him, then he walked off. I put my contacts back in and followed after him. North, Mabel and Robbie stared at us curiously.

"Feel better, Katie?" North asked. I nodded and Robbie seemed to jump up a bit.

"Woah, Katie!? Is that you!?" He said. I face palmed.

"Damn it!" I said. He stood up and lifted me up by the collar of my shirt.

"We've got some catching up to do…" He said with an evil smile. Then he let me go suddenly and clutches his stomach. I saw that Dipper had punched him straight in the gut.

"Leave her alone, Robbie! I won't let you harm her!" He said. His words made my heart flutter.

"W-whatever!" Robbie said. He then ran off and we watched tv. Duck-Tective was on.

Robbie's Pov

(I can't believe he just punched my gut! I can't believe I didn't punch him in his ugly face! I can't believe Katie's back.) I thought various things while I walked away from the Mystery Shack. Wendy chased up behind me.

"Robbie! What the hell! I told you to wait for me, dude!" She yelled as she caught up with me. I looked over at her.

"Sorry, babe. Couldn't stay there. The twerps brought back someone I used to know." I said. We argued for a bit and she finally broke the argument.

"Robbie, I just can't do this anymore! We're done. Over! Finito! Finished!" She yelled that and ran off.

(Good riddance!) I thought as I walked back home.

Dipper's Pov

After Duck-Tective Candy and Grenda came over and them, Mabel, North and Katie are upstairs playing some game as part of a sleepover. I walked up to see them. They were all wearing pajamas and sitting in a circle, playing what I assume was truth or dare. Considering Katie was turning a bright shade of green and walking around in a handstand. I looked over at Mabel.

"What's she doing and how long has she been doing it?" I asked.

"Her dare was to walk around in a handstand for half an hour while still playing. She's been at it for fifteen minutes." She said.

"A-and I'm not giving up!" She said, turning pale and slightly turquoise. I tried to make her stop but she just walked away, she's actually pretty fast in a handstand. I gave up and after another fifteen minutes she stood back up and fell to the floor. I helped her up and she leaned on me for support.

"You ok, Katie?" I asked. She nodded.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm ok." She was still really dizzy and we both sat down in the circle, side by side.

"Alright, Dipper. Truth or dare?" North asked. Of course I picked truth. I've got nothing to hide.

"Who do you have a crush on?" She asked. All the girls except Katie and North squealed in anticipation.

"Well, that's easy. I like Katie." I turned forage Katie as I said this and took her hand softly. Her cheeks immediately flushed a bright pink and everyone sqealed.

"Alright, Katie. Truth or dare?" I asked.

"D-dare."

"I dare you, to let me kiss your cheek." I said with a victorious smile on my face. She blushed brightly and nodded, smiling slightly evilly. She turned so her cheek was facing me. I leaned in to kiss her cheek when, she turned to face me and I ended up kissing her full on the lips. Again.

***End of Chapter***

**This one took me awhile to write, sorry dudes! Also, I've noticed quite a few private messages on two sites where I post my fanfictions. Complaining that my OC Katie shows up in all of them. So I'm writing this to anyone who's ever sent me a message like that. IDGAF About what you have to say, I'll put my OC in whatever story I want. I own the fanfictions and I own the OC. That's all there is to it. See you next time, dudes! BYYYYYEEEEEEE! *brofist***


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Gideon's Return

Gideon's Pov

I was heading to the Pines house again. Late at night. I wanted to see if the rumors of new employees were true and if I could get one to join the Tent of Telepathy. I knocked on the door. A beautiful girl (Katie :3) came out in her pajamas. I quickly hid a blush.

"Hey, can I help you?" She asked, unintentionally cutely, her braces sparkling in the moonlight. Oh my stars, did I just walked into heaven? Cause I've just seen an angel. (Corny :'D) Thank god I grew taller during the year. She was just a little bit shorter then me. I've also got some muscle on me. She seems to have taken notice and is looking at my arms.

"Pardon me, beautiful, do you happen to have a name?" I asked, having practiced flirting.

She blushed lightly. Chalk one up for Gideon.

"M-my name's Katie. And you are?" She asked. Good lord her stutter made my heart skip a beat. If I could, I'd already be kissing this girl.

"I'm-" I was cut off by a scream coming from behind her.

"Get away from him, Katie!" Mabel yelled, taking Katie's arm and pulling her away. Katie looked baffled.

"M-Mabel! H-he seems friendly enough. Chill..." Katie said calmly. Soothing Mabel. Mabel nodded and glared at me.

"Just be careful around him." She warned before running off. Katie then stepped outside and shut the door behind her.

"I'm terribly sorry about that... You were saying?" She asked, tilting her head and looking unintentionally adorably. I couldn't help but blush.

"I'm Gideon. Gideon Gleeful." I said. I extended my hand and she shook it gently. Her hand was so small I could easily crush it in a fit of rage.

"You're little Gideon?" she asked, looking surprised. I had grown a ton and worked out. I gave a simple nod.

"That's me!" I said, giving a small bow as I let go of her hand. She smiled.

"Do you still do the little Gideon act, or have you grown out of it? You seem taller." She remarked. I nodded.

"I still do the act, but, it doesn't work as well since I've grown." I said. She nodded in understanding.

"What are you doing here, anyways?" She asked. A curious one she was. I liked it.

"I was originally here to see an old friend, but I'd much prefer to talk with you." I said with my trade mark wink. She giggled.

"That's so nice! I'd love to stay and chat awhile longer." She said with a smile. What a beautiful smile. I made a promise in my mind at that moment. I would make her mine, no matter what. I wouldn't let anyone stand in my way.

"Would you join me for a walk under the stars?" I asked, extending my hand. She looked away for a moment then looked down at herself. Then she finally looked back into my eyes.

"I-I'm in my pajamas..." She pointed out. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"I can see that. I don't think it matters. Nobody's outside this late at night." I said, keeping my hand extended. She hesitated a moment then nodded and took my hand. She smiled cutely.

"I'd love to join you." She said. I smiled and led her off into the night. She was looking around, a look of wonder and curiosity in her eyes. I observed her for a moment before asking;

"You're not from here, are you?" She shook her head.

"I'm here for the rest of my life and haven't had much time to look around." She answered. I nodded in understanding.

"How about I show you around sometime and we can get to know each other more. I must say, you've peeked my interest and I'd love to find out more." I said with a smile. She smiled back and nodded.

"That'd be awesome! Thanks Gideon!" She hesitated. I think she was about to hug me, but didn't. So I went in for the hug myself. Yeah Gideon! She tensed for a second then hugged back. When we pulled away I was blushing slightly and so was she. We both smiled and continued walking along. We sat down and she stared at the sky. Now that the moonlight was directly shining on her, I noticed that underneath her eyes was a deep purple. She was obviously tired but didn't show it. That's one heck of an actress.

"Tired, my sweet?" I asked. She looked at me funny then shook her head.

"I'm not tired. What was the 'My sweet' thing?" She asked. I chuckled, hiding my embarrassment.

"Nothing. Just something I call all the girls." I said. She rolled her eyes and looked away. I could've sworn I heard her whisper 'Flirt' faintly. I sighed and we stared at the moon in silence for awhile. Then, I felt something on my shoulder. I looked over to see she had fallen fast asleep, resting her head on my shoulder. I smiled softly and whispered:

"I told you you were tired..." She whimpered in her sleep and curled up. I decided to pick her up bridal style and carry her back. I may not be able to earn her complete trust if I brought her to my place. So, I brought her back to the Mystery Shack and knocked on the door with my boot. Dipper answered and gasped, then glared daggers at me.

"What did you do to her!?" He yelled. She shifted in her sleep and almost woke up. I gently rocked her slightly and she didn't wake. I sighed in relief and shushed him.

"Keep it down. I didn't do nothing and she's asleep. Taking a fucking chill pill Dipper Pines." I scolded quietly. He growled.

"Just hand her to me." He said and held out his arms. I chuckled.

"You couldn't lift a baby. No way you could hold her. Show me to her room and then I'll put her to bed and leave." I said. I was already getting fed up with Dipper Pines. He growled but showed me to her room. Four beds in here now? They all shared a room? Lucky Pines boy... Sharing a room with an angel... He indicated which bed was hers and I set her down gently. She curled up as soon as she left my arms and I pulled the covers over her. If she got too warm over the night the natural reflex is just to kick them off, right? Then me and Dipper left. We glared at each other for a long while. Then he finally spoke up.

"You've fallen for her, haven't you?" He said, looking at me through slits of his eyes. He had seen right through me.

"Isn't it natural to fall for an angel?" I replied with a smirk.

"Well, lay off. She's mine. Plus, I saw her first." He said. We had both fallen for her.

"Let's let her decide." I suggested. He nodded.

"May the better man win." He said while crossing his arms.

"Don't worry, I will." I replied with a smirk of victory while walking out.

~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~

Oh god! This was such on awesome idea! I'd like to thank Juannnnn for the idea. This was a guest and not a member so I can't thank them by private message :( But, if they're reading, just a little shout out that I love the idea! Thanks bros for all the support and comments. One of you mentioned that Katie's eyes should be sea green... I actually have an idea for a story line for that. Basically, it's Gideon luring her into a sense of security and asking her of her dreams. She's always wanted to be unique and interesting so, he gives her a shot to which she has a negative reaction thanks to what she is that actually makes her more unique. Her eye color would change depending on her mood. So, tell me what you think of that in the comments. Please leave a like if you think I deserve one and follow the story! I'm doing my best to update, at least once a week now because I know how much torture it is to wait so long. SORRY ABOUT THAT GUYS:(:(:(:( But, I'll so my best. Byyyyeeeee! *brofist*


End file.
